Custom Abilities (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
This page will list all custom abilities in LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc. Alchemy Docks Alchemy Docks can be accessed by a skilled alchemist and used to craft potions. Antiparadox Antiparadox allows Zakonu and Hartschia to walk into Paradox Areas without immediately dying. Arcanus Summon Arcanus Summon allows the M-Crew to summon their animal helpers, the mystical Arcanus. Bow Snipe Bow Snipe allows characters with a bow to shoot faraway targets that can only be reached with a precise arrow. Bubble Trap Bubble Trap allows its user to encase enemies in bubbles. Cannon Jump Cannon Jump allows Strongarm and Terra to jump between floating rocks. Cold Protection Cold Protection allows certain characters to be immune to the effects of extreme cold. Conduit Drain Conduit Drain allows Conduits to drain objects to refill their energy or swap powers. Cosmic Warp Cosmic Warp allows AnthonyM (Hoodie) and Novae to temporarily shift into the astral plane to teleport. Crystal Body Crystal Body allows Crystallon to become one of his three Beast Companions. Crystal LEGO Blowup Crystal LEGO Blowup allows characters with heavy artillery or crystal resonance to break crystal. Dark Magic Dark Magic allows characters to use dark magic on black highlighted LEGO objects with white stars. This is a sub-ability of Magic. Dream Access Dream Access allows Dreamkeeper to step into others' Dream Worlds. (Unprimed Dream Beds must be occupied by another character before Dreamkeeper can enter the dreams.) Earth Beam Earth Beam is a projectile that can be shot at Earth Spots to grow plants or summon volcanoes. (Elemental Keystone's earth ability given playable use.) Emerald LEGO Blowup Emerald LEGO Blowup allows Zarrus to mine emerald and break it with his tools. Fistlock Fistlock allows big characters to lock fists and power-struggle with other big characters. The winner can execute a throw move with the loser. Fusion Fusion allows only Steven Universe characters to fuse and turn into bigger characters. Grapple Slingshot Grapple Slingshot allows characters with twin grappling to fling themselves across pits. Guardian LEGO Guardian LEGO can be destroyed by Sketchian Guardians, who can absorb the energies into their bodies. Karmic Actions Karmic Actions are performed by Conduits on wounded civilians and standard enemies. They vary depending on whether the user is good (Pulse Heal) or evil (Bio Leech). Lava Guard Lava Guard allows its user to walk through fire and swim in lava without any damage. Midair Dash Midair Dash allows characters to dart forward into the air, toward enemies or Dash Rings that they can hold onto. Poison Puddle Poison Puddles can be made with Alchemy Dock potions, and can eat away at enemy health. A sub-ability called Poison Teleportation exists as well, allowing only Poi'xa to teleport between puddles. Rune Translation Rune Translation allows certain characters to translate ancient runes. Scrap Metal Build Scrap Metal Build allows characters to build any pile of metallic LEGO bricks into technology. Metallic LEGO will let off a special particle effect like the Bone Build spots in LEGO Jurassic World. Shadow Summon / Shadow Build / Shadow Travel Shadow Summon allows masters of the darkness to summon shadowy minions, build shadowy tools, or travel between Shadow Mouths. Sketchian Combo-Combat Sketchian Combo-Combat allows any Sketchian Multiverse character to carry over a number of their combos from the games. Your punch button becomes the Light Attack button, and your action button becomes the Heavy Attack button. Soul Splitter Soul Splitter allows Dreamkeeper to switch between his three Elemental Souls to solve puzzles. Twin Grapple Twin Grapple allows a character to grapple onto two Orange Handles at once. Wind Push Wind Push allows characters like Blurri to turn propellers, push faraway blocks, or even push back opponents or other players. More TBA Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Custom Abilities Category:Trigger Award Winners